


Tender Confessions

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione's been hiding from her friends and Viktor. He eventually finds her and shares a startling confession.





	Tender Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square Filled: First Kiss
> 
> It's Hermione/Viktor. Enjoy!

Darkness was descending on the grounds. Hermione closed her book and stared out to the frozen expanse of the lake. She was avoiding Gryffindor tower, not wanting to face Harry or Ron at the moment.

The Yule Ball was supposed to have been a magical night and it was… for the most part. She couldn’t understand why she was letting Ron’s words affect her so much. She let that happen too often.

“Hermione?”

She jumped slightly, looking over her shoulder. Viktor stood hesitantly a few spaces away. “Viktor?” She pushed herself onto her knees but he held his hand up, motioning her to stop and stay seated.

“May I?” He gestured to the space beside her.

“You may.”

Viktor sat down next to her, his knee knocking into her leg.

He set his hands in his lap. “Classes begin again,” he said, his voice soft. “You ready?”

“Yes.” She set her book aside, turning slightly to face him. “It’ll be good to go back into the routine of things, you know?”

He nodded. “I tried looking for you yesterday,” he jumbled out, “and the day before.”

Hermione stilled. She had sequestered herself in her dorm room after the ball, barely coming out to eat. Then she moved to hiding in the dark corners of the library and walking the school grounds.

“I’m sorry, Viktor. I had a lot on my mind.”

“Was it something I did or said?”

“Oh, no.” She reached out and rested her hand on his arm. “It was nothing you did. You’ve been a gentleman.”

He nodded but didn’t look convinced. “I’m glad I could share the Yule Ball with you.”

She smiled. “Me too, Viktor.”

“May I confess something to you?” He flexed his fingers and moved to grip his knees but thought better of it and dropped his hands back on his lap.

“Of course. You can tell me anything”

Viktor turned to face her and she was immediately taken by the browns in his eyes and how his sharp image hardly reflected on the boy who was kind and reserved.

“Hermione, I very much wanted to kiss you that night. You were so happy. Your eyes were bright. But, I lost my confidence. I feel very bold now and wished to tell you.”

Hermione sat stock-still. Viktor wanted to kiss her? Her? Hermione Granger, the bushy-haired know-it-all who didn’t know how to not argue with her friends?

“You wanted to kiss me?”

He nodded, his eyes slowly moved from hers to her mouth. “I still do.” He cleared his throat. “I still wish to kiss you. I – may I – may we?”

“Right now?” she blurted. Her faced heated up. She’d never been kissed before!

She saw a tinge of red form on his cheeks. It was cold out but his faces wasn’t red before.

“Only with your permission,” he hurried. “If you do not want too, I understand.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” she confessed.

Viktor coughed. “I don’t have much experience either.”

Hermione bit her lip. Did she want her first kiss to be with Viktor? Her heart began to race, her mind blanking.

Viktor stretched his legs out and stood. “I understand, Hermione. I’ll go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“No, wait!” She pulled on his fur-lined coat and scrambled to her feet. She took a deep breath and plunged. “Kiss me, Viktor.”

His head turned slightly to the side. “You are sure? You do not have to –”

She grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him closer. On her tip-toes, she whispered. “Kiss me, Viktor.”

He reached out and caressed her cheek.

Her heart was pounding. Should she close her eyes? Did she need to do something?

His breath tickled her lips, making her lick them unconsciously.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He was warm and she felt herself getting hotter. His nose moved against her cheek as he turned his head slightly.

Her eyes closed. She couldn’t help it. She moved her lips against his. His lips were soft but a little rough at the edges. Something so distinctly Viktor.

Her hand trailed up to his neck where she could feel his heart racing.

This was overwhelming and she loved it.

“Hermione?” Viktor breathed out when he finally pulled away.

She relinquished her hold on his neck and coat. “Can you kiss me again?”

The smile he gave her filled her with a giddiness she had never experienced before. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He held her so gently. Hermione couldn’t imagine having her first kiss with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
